The Mind of Munch
by MistressSara
Summary: Ever wonder what Munch dreams about? Just a little one shot. The OFC from my other SVU stories makes an appearence. Reviews are welcomed as always.


The Mind Of Munch

By Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you think I did I would be spending my day off writing Fanfiction stories like this? Yeah I probably would… It's an addiction, what can you do? Reviews are wonderful even for a one shot.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

A man is standing at the end of a dark alleyway. The rain has finally stopped however he continues to wear a dark fedora, which casts a shadow across his face. The man slides his hand into a pocket in his rain jacket, it doesn't matter which pocket, and in another moment no one is going to care.

From the jacket he pulls a single cigarette and a silver lighter on which his initials were engraved. The flame ignited and reflected against his glasses as he brought it close to his face to light the cigarette. The man didn't look up until he heard footsteps on the wet concrete.

"You're late." He said, looking up as he put the lighter away.

"You waited." The new comer replied. "Why the dark alley Munch?"

"Why not?" Munch replied, pulling the cigarette away from his mouth to let out a small cloud of smoke. "Do you have it?"

"Sure do." The man reached into his briefcase and pulled out a manila envelope that was packed full. "Everything's there."

"Great." Munch went to grab the envelope when the man pulled it back.

"I kept up my end, what about you?"

"Those parking tickets are all cleared up." The man hesitated for a moment before handing the envelope over. He then left with out another word, leaving Munch once again alone in the alleyway.

Quietly and quickly Munch walked to his parked car. Once he had closed and locked the doors he turned the overhead light on and opened the envelope. "Finally." Munch said, smiling to himself.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

The next morning John Munch woke up in bed next to his wife Sara Munch. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her. The hard wood floors of their apartment felt cold on his bare feet but at the moment he didn't care about that. At the moment the only thing on his mind was getting to the front door and picking up this morning's newspaper.

Three clicks of the locks turning and a small squeak from the hinges and John was bending down to pick up the newspaper from the hallway floor. Sara woke a few moments later when she heard a loud 'pop' sound coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her robe and made her way out of the bedroom. "John?" She asked coming into the kitchen.

"We're celebrating." He said, handing her a coffee mug of the cheap twenty-dollar champagne they had in the fridge for their New Year celebration.

"What are we celebrating?" Sara asked, taking a long sip of her beverage.

"This." John picked up the newspaper and set it down in front of her.

"Almost 44 years after the assassination of President John F. Kennedy new information has surfaced proving that the attack was not the result of "another lone nut" but in fact the result of three men." Sara stopped reading and looked up at John. "That little errand you were running last night?"

"Meeting a connection." John said, somewhat smugly.

"According to the source, in addition to Lee Harvey Oswald, the others involved were… Munch? Munch?" John looked strangely at his wife. Her voice had changed from its usual higher pitch and began to sound like… Fin…

"Hey Munch, wake up man." John opened his eyes. He was asleep in the crypt at work. "Come on man, we've got a lead." The door closed and John reached over to the small table to pick up his glasses.

"Damn it… every time." John muttered to himself. Oh well there was always tomorrow night.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

That's all for that. Just a random thought I had. Thought I would give it a shot. Reviews are lovely, keep that in mind please. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
